


Czerwona noc

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix





	Czerwona noc

    Drzwi otwarły się powoli, wydając z siebie głośne skrzypienie. Do środka wdarł się nieproszony silny powiew wiatru, przynosząc ze sobą kilka kropel deszczu. Akira zerwał się z krzesła, z uwagą wpatrując się w postać stojącą u progu.  
    Keisuke opierał się o framugę drzwi ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę. Jego ubranie było pomięte, ubrudzone i przemoczone niemal do ostatniej nitki. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, jednak z jego oczu bił jakiś dziwny blask.  
-    Kei...- zaczął niepewnie Akira, robiąc niewielki krok w stronę przyjaciela.  
-    Ej, Akira...- powiedział Keisuke, kierując na niego spojrzenie.- Dlaczego nie śpisz? Byłoby lepiej, gdybyś spał...  
To powiedziawszy, ruszył powolnym krokiem w kierunku zaskoczonego mężczyzny.   
-    Keisuke...nie mów mi, że znowu to zrobiłeś... – Akira spojrzał na niego twardo, zaciskając pięści.  
-    Co zrobiłem?- zapytał z uśmiechem.- Ja...dopiero zamierzam TO zrobić...Oczywiście, z tobą. Wiesz dlaczego, prawda?  
-    O czym ty mówisz...?  
-    Akira, Akira...mój mały, słodki Akira. – Keisuke roześmiał się bynajmniej nie radośnie.- Jeszcze tego nie zauważyłeś? Zawsze cię podziwiałem i chodziłem za tobą jak pies...odkąd tylko cię poznałem, zawsze wypełniałeś moją głowę...- Keisuke podszedł już do Akiry i z uśmiechem położył mu dłoń na torsie.- Zawsze cię kochałem, Akira...  
-    Ko...czekaj, Keisuke!  
Ale ten już nie zwracał uwagi na to, co Akira ma do powiedzenia. Pchnął go silnie na   
stojący za nimi stary materac. Nim mężczyzna zdążył się podnieść, przygwoździł go do niego swoim ciałem, wpijając usta w jego wargi.   
Stawianie się było bezcelowe. Po zażyciu narkotyku siła Keisuke zwiększyła się   
kilkukrotnie. Akira nie miał z nim żadnych szans. Ale co on zamierzał mu zrobić? Czy naprawdę dojdzie do tego, o czym teraz myślał?  
Keisuke jedną dłonią chwycił oba jego nadgarstki i przycisnął je do materaca ponad głową   
srebrnowłosego. Drugą dłonią zaś sięgnął do jego spodni, rozpiął rozporek i wsunął dłoń w bieliznę, chwytając jego penisa i ściskając go lekko.  
Akira poczuł, że jego przyjaciel wpycha mu do gardła język. Przesuwał nim szybko we   
wnętrzu jego ust, niczym spragniony pies. Akira, nie mogąc pozwolić sobie na przegraną, ugryzł go na tyle lekko, by go przegryźć, ale jednocześnie na tyle mocno, by zabolało.  
Udało się. Keisuke jęknął głośno, odrywając usta od jego ust. Uniósł się do pozycji   
siedzącej i wymierzył Akirze policzek. Zaskoczony mężczyzna nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Keisuke stał się agresywny, ale na inny sposób, niż zazwyczaj...nie chciał go zabić. Chciał go posiąść.   
Nim się zorientował, jego spodnie i bielizna wylądowały kilka metrów dalej, a koszulka   
została rozdarta na torsie. Keisuke chwycił linę, którą najwidoczniej przyniósł ze sobą, po czym związał nią ręce Akiry.   
-    Nie rób tego...- szepnął Akira, rozumiejąc, że już nic nie może zrobić.  
Keisuke uśmiechnął się tylko w odpowiedzi, patrząc na niego z góry. Pochylił się nad nim   
i zaczął ssać jego lewy sutek, raz po raz gryząc go i ciągnąc zębami. Jednocześnie wciąż agresywnie pieścił dłonią jego członka, niemalże gniotąc go w dłoniach.  
Akira krzyknął cicho, kiedy dłoń Keisuke zacisnęła się na jego jądrach. Jęcząc głośno,   
znów spróbował się uwolnić, jednak bez skutków. Jego przyjaciel był w tym momencie zbyt silny.  
Nagle Keisuke podniósł się lekko i obrócił Akirę na brzuch, wymierzając mu solidnego   
klapsa.  
-    Będziesz grzeczny, prawda, Akira-chan?- zapytał.  
-    Nie...co ty...przestań, Keisuke! To boli!  
-    Boli?- Keisuke uśmiechnął się szeroko.- Cudownie. Niech boli...niech boli, jak mnie, przez te wszystkie lata, kiedy mogłem tylko marzyć o tej chwili.  
Pochylił się ponownie i rozsunął pośladki Akiry, zanurzając język w jego odbycie. Akira   
wrzasnął przenikliwie, drżąc na całym ciele. Jego penis, mimo woli, zaczął powoli twardnieć.   
Po kilki minutach Keisuke oderwał się od Akiry i ponownie uderzył dłonią w jego   
pośladek, który zdążył już zrobić się cały czerwony.  
-    Masz naprawdę zgrabny tyłek, Akira – szepnął Keisuke, rozpinając spodnie i wyciągając swojego członka. Przysunął go do ciasnej dziurki swojego przyjaciela.  
-    Nie...Keisuke, błagam...zaczekaj – szepnął Akira ze łzami w oczach.- Możemy...zrobić to inaczej...  
-    Inaczej?  
-    Proszę...daj mi chwilę...  
-    Hmm...- Keisuke spojrzał w zamyśleniu na sufit, a po krótkiej chwili znów spojrzał na Akirę, uśmiechając się szeroko.- Nie.  
-    Nie, zaczekaj! Keisuke, błagam cię!  
-    Zobaczysz, będziesz mnie zaraz błagał o więcej – roześmiał się tamtej, wpychając swojego penisa w ciasny odbyt.  
Akira wrzasnął głośno, wbijając paznokcie w skórę dłoni. Ból był niewyobrażalnie wielki,   
czuł się, jakby coś miało go zaraz rozerwać na pół. I to dosłownie. Zacisnął ścianki odbytu, przez co zabolało go jeszcze mocniej, ale nie potrafił się w tym momencie rozluźnić.  
-    Cholera, sucho tam...- jęknął Keisuke, wycofując się.  
Splunął sobie do dłoń, rozsmarował nią swojego członka, a następnie odrobinę odbyt   
Akiry. Znów się przysunął, wbijając w niego z siłą. Nie zwracał w ogóle uwagi na jego krzyki.  
-    Oh...teraz lepiej...ależ jesteś ciasny, Akira – westchnął Keisuke, zaczynając powoli się poruszać.- Ale tak mi dobrze...tobie też, prawda?- zapytał, uderzając go w pośladek.  
Mimo, że Akira cały się trząsł, mimo, że krzyczał i płakał, błagał, by przestał...Keisuke   
nie zatrzymywał się. Poruszał się w nim coraz szybciej, czując wylewającą się z niego ciepłą substancję o metalicznym zapachu. W pomieszczeniu było zbyt ciemno, by się temu przyjrzeć, ale nie trudno było się domyślić, że chłopak krwawi.  
-    Tak dobrze, Akira...grzeczny chłopiec...  
Keisuke pochylił się nad nim, całując jego plecy. Sięgnął dłonią do jego członka i zaczął   
szybko przesuwać po nim dłonią. Był głuchy i ślepy na protesty Akiry, który opadł już z sił i teraz tylko leżał na materacu, drżąc na całym ciele.  
-    Cholera...ta pozycja jest niewygodna...- mruknął Keisuke.- Unieś się i wypnij.  
Akira jednak nie miał siły, by choćby poruszyć palcem. Keisuke westchnął,   
zniecierpliwiony, a następnie wysunął się i przerzucił przyjaciela z powrotem na plecy. Uniósł jego nogi, kładąc sobie na biodrach uda, po czym znów wszedł w niego z agresją.   
-    Oh, tak lepiej...widzę zarys twojej twarzy. Mówiłem ci, że jesteś piękny, Akira?  
Znów zaczął się poruszać, jęcząc i wzdychając. Chociaż Akira nadal zaciskał swoje   
wnętrze, nie mogąc się rozluźnić, przez krwawienie stał się jeszcze bardziej śliski w środku, przez co łatwiej było Keisuke poruszać się w nim.  
-    Jesteś taki piękny – szepnął Keisuke, pochylając się nad nim i przesuwając torsem o jego tors.- Nie gryź – mruknął, całując go namiętnie.   
Wsunął prawą dłoń w jego włosy, lewą wciąż podtrzymując nogę. Nie odrywał swoich ust   
od jego warg, całując go niemalże czule, od czasu do czasu przesuwając po nich językiem.   
Po kilku minutach oderwał się od niego i niósł lekko, by móc ponownie wziąć do dłoni   
jego penisa.   
-    Cholera...nie mogę dojść...- mruknął Keisuke, zagryzając wargę.- No, pomóż mi. Zacznij jęczeć, czy coś...moje imię, na przykład. Lubię, kiedy to robisz.  
Jeszcze przez chwilę w pomieszczeniu panowała cisza. Słychać było jedynie ciche   
stękania Keisuke, odgłos jąder uderzających o ciało i skrzypienie materaca, na którym leżeli mężczyźni. Po chwili jednak dało się słyszeć ciche jęki Akiry:  
-    Ke...i...suke...  
-    Hmm? Nie słyszę cię...  
-    Kei...suke!- Akira uniósł delikatnie głos. Miał nadzieję, że im szybciej Keisuke skończy, tym szybciej zostawi go w spokoju.  
-    Głośniej, kurwa!  
-    Kei...suke!- wydarł się Akira.  
-    Teraz lepiej...  
Akira zaczął powtarzać jego imię wciąż od nowa i od nowa, dopóki Keisuke nie jęknął   
głośno, przyspieszając i spuszczając się w jego wnętrzu. Jeszcze przez chwilę poruszał się w nim, by w końcu powoli się wycofać.  
-    Hmm? Nie doszedłeś...- mruknął Keisuke, patrząc na stwardniałego członka Akiry.  
Odsunął się lekko i pochylił, biorąc go do ust. Zaczął szybkimi ruchami głowy i języka   
pieścić go, pomagając sobie dłonią. Od czasu do czasu nieudolnie zahaczał zębami o skórę. Nasłuchiwał teraz jęków Akiry, który zaczął już powoli dochodzić. Kiedy trysnął w jego usta, Keisuke połknął całą jego spermę, a potem podniósł się i oblizał usta z uśmiechem.  
-    Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze to powtórzymy – powiedział, wstając i ubierając się.- Niedługo wrócę, Akira. Przyniosę coś na ząb. I może znajdę coś kojącego ból. Leż grzecznie i nigdzie nie idź. Jeśli wrócę i ciebie tu nie będzie, odnajdę cię i zabiję.  
Keisuke otworzył drzwi i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Przez chwilę wiatr znów wpadł do   
pomieszczenia, owiewając nagie ciało Akiry, leżącego w bezruchu na materacu i wpatrującego się w sufit starej chaty.   
-    Keisuke...- szepnął w ciemnościach, nim stracił przytomność.  
  
  



End file.
